Textos
by seirarah
Summary: Sherlock/John relation établie. John est absent et Sherlock décide de le harceler en lui envoyant des textos. Désolée je ne peux pas en dire plus, lisez vous comprendrez. Pas de scène explicite. Mise à jour chapitre 3 ! Lestrade fait son apparition !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà mon premier OS sur cette merveilleuse série qu'est Sherlock. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sous-entendus de relation homosexuelle, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas. Parfois un langage un peu cru aussi, vous êtes avertis (pas grand chose cependant).**

**John et Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous deux aux merveilleux Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Où-es-tu ? **SH**

Je travaille, Sherlock. **JW**

Faux, où-es-tu ? **SH**

Je travaille. **JW**

Non. **SH**

Si, Sherlock. **JW**

Non. **SH**

Si. **JW**

Non. **SH**

Bon sang Sherlock, nous avons passé l'age de ce genre de chose. **JW**

Il ne tient qu'à toi de me dire ce que je veux savoir. **SH**

Et ce que je veux moi, tu t'en préoccupes ? **JW**

Ennuyeux. **SH**

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? **JW**

Non, ne répond pas ! C'est une question rhétorique. **JW**

Où-es-tu? **SH**

Pour ma part, ce n'est pas une question rhétorique. **SH**

Autrement dit cela signifie une réponse. **SH**

Immédiate. **SH **

Et claire. **SH**

Sherlock, arrête ça ! Je suis occupé ! **JW**

Non. **SH**

Tu te comportes comme un enfant, tu en as bien conscience j'espère ? **JW**

Et toi comme un vieux grincheux :P **SH**

Reste avec ton immaturité et laisse moi tranquille. **JW**

Émoticône, vraiment ? **JW**

Faute de Harry. **SH**

Harry ? Qu'est ce que Harry vient faire là ? **JW**

Visiblement elle semble très friande de ces symboles, comprendre ses textos est bien plus difficile que déchiffrer un code chinois. **SH**

Attend Sherlock ! Harry t'envoie des textos ? **JW**

J'ai commencé. **SH**

Pourquoi ? **JW**

Je m'ennuyais. **SH**

Tu te moques de moi ! **JW**

Et puis comment as-tu eu son numéro ? **JW**

Non, oublie. En fait je ne veux même pas savoir. **JW**

Supprime le juste. **JW**

Je ne peux pas faire ça. **SH**

Bien sur que si tu peux. Tu dois même ! **JW**

Harry sera déçue. **SH**

Je me fous de ce qu'elle pense Sherlock, supprime le c'est tout ! **JW**

De quoi as-tu peur ? **SH**

Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? **JW**

5 points d'exclamations. **SH**

Merde Sherlock, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ! **JW**

Encore 3. **SH**

Sherlock ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! **JW**

Je perd patience ! **JW**

Et ne pense même pas à faire le compte. **JW**

Sherlock ? **JW**

Sherlock ! **JW**

Putain Sherlock, je te jure que... **JW**

Vraiment John, tu es quelqu'un d'étrangement contradictoire. Je te laisse tranquille, n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? **SH**

Sherlock ? **JW**

Oui John. **SH**

Va te faire foutre ! **JW**

Suggestion intéressante. **SH**

Mais non praticable pour le moment. **SH **

Nous en discuterons à ton retour, si tu veux bien. **SH**

Je te jure que si tu continus comme ça, la seule discussion que tu auras sera avec tes draps ! **JW**

Et ta main gauche. **JW**

La droite.** SH**

Pardon ? **JW**

C'est la main droite John, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Dois-je me sentir vexé de ce manque d'attention ? **SH**

John, tu boudes ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais encore beaucoup d'occasion pour te le montrer. Je suis un très bon professeur parait-il. **SH**

Piss off ! **JW**

Il est étonnant de voir à quel point ton vocabulaire semble plus imagé quand tu es en colère. **SH**

Je ne suis pas en colère, Sherlock. **JW**

Non ? **SH**

Non. **JW **

Je suppose que tu es simplement très tendu, alors. **SH**

Une chance que tu ne sois pas au travail, Sarah en perdrait connaissance. **SH**

Je ne sais même plus ce que je dois te répondre. **JW**

Et bien, maintenant que tu es calmé, tu devrais peut-être commencer par me dire ce que tu as si peur que Harry me dise. **SH**

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. **JW**

Il est 15 heures c'est ça ? A ton avis, à combien de bouteilles en est Harry ? Je devrais peut-être lui demander... **SH**

NON ! **JW**

Voyons John, c'est ridicule. **SH**

Tu as raison, je ne suis pas au travail. Je suis en ville. J'avais quelque chose à faire. **JW**

Vraiment John...Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. **SH**

Sherlock s'il te plaît, abandonne, je serais bientôt de retour. **JW**

Très bien, je te laisse le choix entre me dire où-tu-es ou ce que tu me caches depuis plusieurs semaines. **SH**

Ce que je te cache depuis plusieurs semaines ? **JW**

Le soir où je suis rentré tard d'un cas, tu parlais au téléphone avec quelqu'un, tu semblais plutôt agité. **SH**

Tu étais là ? Qu'as tu entendu ? **JW**

Rien, ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à tes conversations téléphoniques. **SH**

Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. J'imagine que c'était Harry, n'est-ce pas ? **SH**

Sherlock... **JW**

Tu as appelé Harry, cela aurait pu être elle mais c'est très peu plausible, elle ne se serait jamais permis de t'appeler aussi tard. Votre relation est tendue, tu étais nerveux, par conséquent j'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fais par plaisir. Donc une obligation. Quelle genre d'obligation ? Tu es quelqu'un d'indépendant, mais Harry est ta grande sœur. La logique veut que l'on appelle toujours l'aîné de la famille en cas de besoin. Tu as sollicité son aide, ainsi tu attendais quelque chose d'elle, peut-être un conseil ? **SH**

Et à en juger par ton inquiétude à savoir si j'ai écouté ou non votre conversation, j'imagine qu'elle me concernait ?** SH**

John ? **SH**

Écoute, je sais que tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes, le meilleur détective consultant au monde, un putain de sociopathe qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de résoudre le plus petit mystère... mais je te le demande, laisse moi au moins ça. **JW**

Le seul détective consultant au monde. **SH**

Sherlock. **JW**

Donc tu ne répondras pas à mes questions ? **SH**

Non Sherlock.** JW**

Aucunes ? **SH**

Aucunes. **JW**

Bien. **SH**

Bien ? **JW**

J'ai dis bien, John, c'est très bien. **SH**

Tant mieux. Tu as compris ? **JW**

Oui John. Oui. **SH**

**Voilà c'est terminé, tous commentaires sont les bienvenus, bons comme mauvais. **

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris ce que John cachait, en relisant j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire, hein ?**

**Merci à tous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous ! Merci beaucoup de vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Vu que personne n'a deviné l'angoisse de John (désolé à ce sujet), et bien j'ai fais j'ai fais une petite suite comme vous me l'aviez demandé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si c'est pas le cas dites-le moi. Je suis aussi prête à faire un troisième chapitre si vous êtes partant, je m'amuse comme une folle en l'écrivant ! **

**Je re précise que John est Sherlock sont en couple, même si je l'accorde, on en a pas vraiment l'impression jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce chapitre le montrera davantage, enfin je l'espère ! **

**Encore merci et bonne lecture !**

Où-es-tu ? **SH**

Sherlock... Tu vas pas recommencer... **JW**

Rentre à la maison. **SH**

Je serais bientôt là, patiente encore un peu. **JW**

C'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a une heure douze minutes et trois secondes**. SH**

Rentre à la maison. **SH**

Non. **JW**

Si. **SH**

Sherlock, qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de faire l'enfant ? **JW**

Vieux grincheux ! **SH**

Tu sais qu'en ce moment ton niveau intellectuel ne doit pas dépasser celui d'Anderson ? **JW**

Tu boudes ? **JW**

Désolé, vraiment, c'était trop tentant. **JW**

Non, je suis en train d'expérimenter pour savoir quel acide est le plus performant pour dissoudre le clavier d'un ordinateur. **SH**

J'hésite entre l'acide fluorhydrique et l'acide chlorhydrique. **SH**

A ton avis, lequel devrais-je choisir ? **SH**

Tu n'oserais pas ! **JW**

Savais-tu que l'acide fluorhydrique est extrêmement toxique ? Il est aussi capable de dissoudre les os et les organes vitaux. Fascinant. **SH **

Sherlock, éloigne toi de mon ordinateur ! Je te jure que si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit ! **JW**

Rentre à la maison. **SH**

Non ! **JW**

Oups... **SH**

Quoi Oups ? **JW**

Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? **JW**

Sherlock ! **JW**

Tu tenais à ce pull qui traînait sur le canapé ? **SH**

Que Dieu me vienne en aide... **JW**

De toute façon il avait une couleur affreuse. **SH**

Pense à prendre du lait en revenant, je ne bois pas mon thé sans. **SH**

Il est bientôt l'heure du thé. **SH**

Sherlock, en quelle langue vais-je devoir te le dire pour que tu me comprennes : JE NE RENTRE PAS MAINTENANT ! **JW**

Je dois dire que j'ai toujours rêvé de t'entendre parler italien. **SH**

Je vais éteindre mon téléphone. **JW**

Tu ne le feras pas. **SH**

On parie ? **JW**

Harry m'a envoyé un autre texto. **SH**

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? **JW**

Pas grand chose. **SH**

C'est à dire ? **JW**

Sans intérêt. Continue ce que tu as à faire, je ne voudrais pas te retarder. **SH**

Sherlock, tu ne parles jamais pour ne rien dire, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? **JW**

Sherlock ! **JW**

Quoi qu'elle ait marqué, ne lui répond pas surtout pas. **JW**

Dieu, j'ai toujours voulu être fils unique. **JW**

John, tu es à la limite du harcèlement, tu sais ? Si tu continues ainsi, je vais devoir éteindre mon portable. Les ondes perturbent mes expériences. SH

Ne touche pas à ce téléphone ! **JW**

On parie ? **SH**

Tout compte fait, garde-moi de l'acide fluorhydrique, je risque d'en avoir besoin prochainement. **JW**

Inutile d'en venir à de telles extrémités, je ne t'en veux pas. **SH**

Ce n'est pas pour moi. **JW**

Oh. Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais tu ferais un piètre assassin, John. **SH**

J'ai déjà tué. **JW**

Pour toi. **JW**

Et Lestrade n'a jamais rien deviné. **JW**

Lestrade est un idiot. **SH**

Anderson se frotterait nu contre lui qu'il ne le verrait même pas. **SH**

Merci Sherlock, me voilà marqué à vie. Tu aurais très bien pu t'en tenir à Lestrade est un idiot, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. **JW**

Et ça dit avoir fait la guerre... **SH**

Ce n'est pas comparable. **JW**

C'est vrai. J'imagine que voir Anderson nu doit être un spectacle bien plus horrible. Après tout il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que sa femme aille voir ailleurs. **SH**

Stop ! **JW**

Tu as remarqué, dernièrement il s'est offert une nouvelle voiture, un vrai bijou de l'automobile si je reprends ses propres mots. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus la voiture d'un homme est grosse... **SH**

Bon sang, Sherlock ! Tu veux ma mort ! Je n'avais strictement pas besoin de connaître ça ! Plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face. **JW**

En fait, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder tout court**. JW**

Je remercie mon cerveau de supprimer ce genre d'information parasite. **SH**

Certain n'ont pas cette chance. **JW**

Dieu, je vais en faire des cauchemars. **JW**

C'est toi qui paiera la psy, je tiens à avoir des nuits correctes. **JW**

Inutile. Je connais un excellent traitement pour rendre tes nuits agréables, et crois-moi, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. **SH**

Comme tu le sais, je suis quelqu'un de très méticuleux, donc il ce peut que cela prenne du temps. **SH**

Beaucoup de temps. **SH**

Peut-être vais-je devoir m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, encore, et encore... **SH**

Je souhaite que Mycroft ne tombe jamais sur ces messages. **JW**

Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. **JW**

Ton manque de délicatesse est alarmant John. **SH**

Pas plus que ta tendance à ramener sans cesse notre relation au sexe. **JW**

Tu ne t'en es jamais plaints jusqu'à maintenant. **SH**

Et je ne le fais pas. J'ai déjà tout accepté de toi, même tes pires cotés. **JW **

Surtout tes pires cotés, en fait. **JW**

Peux-tu me rappeler quels sont tes bons côtés, déjà ? **JW**

:-* 3 3 3 3 3 3 **SH**

Sherlock ? Tout va bien ? **JW**

Très bien. **SH**

Sûr ? Tu n'aurais pas inhalé un peu trop d'acide par hasard ? **JW**

Tu es ridicule, John. **SH**

Dans ce cas je serais mort. **SH**

Bien. Alors qu'est-ce-que c'était ? **JW**

Smileys. **SH**

Et oui, je sais ce qu'ils signifient. **SH**

Du moins, si j'en crois les mots de Molly. **SH**

J'ignore de quoi je dois m'inquiéter : que tu m'envoies des smileys et des cœurs, ou que tu demandes des conseils à cette pauvre Molly. **JW**

Tes inquiétudes sont ridicules. **SH**

Pas quand on te connaît. **JW**

Ces choses... N'est-ce-pas ce que font les couples...normaux ? **SH**

Nous sommes loin d'être normaux, Sherlock. Tu es d'ailleurs le premier à le dire. **JW**

La normalité est ennuyeuse. **SH**

Sherlock, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ? **JW**

Hum ? **SH**

Plus de smileys, d'émoticônes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Venant des autres c'est correct, mais venant de toi, c'est carrément flippant. **JW**

Les cœurs ? **SH**

Oublie-les ! Ou envoie-les à Mycroft, comme tu veux. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu suffisamment de traumatisme comme ça. **JW**

Mycroft, John ? Mycroft ? Dieu, je vais me sentir mal. **SH**

Chacun son tour. **JW**

C'était bas ça, très bas. **SH**

Oh... **SH**

Quoi, oh ? **JW**

Il semblerait que ta sœur se sente à nouveau seule. **SH**

Encore un texto ? **JW**

Oui, et rassures-toi, ils sont toujours aussi incompréhensibles. **SH**

ILS ? JW

Troisième personne du pluriel, John. **SH**

Tu m'avais dit UN texto ! **JW**

A ce moment là, c'était le cas. **SH**

C'était il y a à peine un quart d'heure ! **JW**

Justement. **SH**

Combien ? **JW**

Je dirais un certain nombre. **SH**

Va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion avec elle. **JW**

Au moins, il semblerait que la chance soit de mon coté, l'alcool l'empêche d'être lucide. **JW**

John ? **SH**

Oui Sherlock... **JW**

Je suis persuadé que ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi a-t-elle écrit : Alrs sa y é tu l8 a 2mandé ? Il é dac ? Il a di oui ? **SH**

John ? **SH**

Prépare l'acide, j'vais la tuer ! **JW**

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'ignore si maintenant vous avez compris... Mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Au fait, ce n'est pas une fête d'anniversaire surprise...**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu, libre à vous de laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre avis.**

**Seirarah**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup John. **GL**

Euh...de rien... **JW**

Attend, pourquoi ? **JW**

J'ai toujours rêvé de me sentir plus intelligent que Sherlock. **GL**

C'est censé répondre à ma question ? **JW**

Sherlock Holmes, le grand Sherlock Holmes, seul détective consultant au monde, est un idiot. **GL**

J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lira jamais ces mots. **JW**

Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il les lisent, c'est à peine s'il se soucie de ma présence. **GL**

Tu es avec lui ? **JW**

Dire que je suis « avec lui » est un terme bien trop présomptueux. Disons que je tiens compagnie à ma tasse de thé, pendant que Monsieur le génie _pense_. **GL**

Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'étrange ? **JW**

Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai été très surpris, je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. **GL**

Çà, je veux bien le croire... **JW**

Par contre il avait pas l'air vraiment heureux de le dire... mais bon, c'est Sherlock. Il s'est vite concentré sur l'affaire. **GL**

Je suis fichu. **JW**

Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Ça arrive à tout le monde, la preuve. **GL**

Tu ne comprends pas, ma vie est fichue ! **JW**

Ne sois pas aussi dramatique, ce n'est pas parce que Sherlock s'est montré poli en me disant « bonjour », que la fin du monde va arriver. **GL**

Je peux t'assurer que tu as toute la vie devant toi. **GL**

Enfin tu devrais... si Sherlock ne te fait pas tuer avant... **GL**

BONJOUR ? Il t'a dit BONJOUR ? **JW**

Ouai, j'ai eu à peu près la même réaction. **GL**

J'y crois pas... **JW**

Moi non plus je dois dire. **GL**

Et c'est tout, seulement bonjour ? **JW**

Pour lui c'est déjà bien suffisant, je crois pas au miracle non plus. **GL**

Dieu... **JW**

Tout va bien John ? Ça te fait autant d'effet que ça ? GL

Non, non, enfin je veux dire oui... oui tout va bien. **JW **

Donc... il va bien ? **JW**

Physiquement il ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Mentalement, je dois dire que je me pose la question. **GL**

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire... **JW**

Est-ce qu'il a un comportement qui te paraît anormal ? **JW**

C'est de Sherlock que nous parlons. Tout chez lui me paraît anormal. **GL**

Non, je veux dire... Agit-il bizarrement ? **JW**

Plus que d'habitude ? **GL**

Le fait de tenir la conversation à un crâne à priori humain, entre-t-il dans ta conception du bizarre ? **GL**

Seigneur, il l'a retrouvé. Je pensais pourtant que Madame Hudson l'avait bien caché cette fois-ci. **JW**

Je suppose que non... **GL**

William l'aide à réfléchir, selon lui. **JW**

William ? **GL**

C'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelé. **JW**

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. **GL**

Il aime bien lui parler quand je ne suis pas là. **JW**

Il lui arrive même de dormir avec. **JW**

Et crois moi, c'est pas vraiment la première chose que je m'attends à voir à mon réveil. **JW**

Dieu, John, je ne veux rien savoir de plus. **GL**

Désolé. **JW**

Mais, j'espère que tu es au courant que l'on ne joue pas qu'au docteur quand on est ensemble. **JW**

Sur ce point là tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je peux t'assurer que le yard entier sait ce que vous faites le soir. **GL**

Seulement le soir ? **JW**

J'abandonne... **GL**

Mais tant qu'on parle de ça, si vous pouviez arrêter de confondre les scènes de crimes avec votre chambre à coucher, certains se porteraient beaucoup mieux. **GL**

Certains, hein ? Et bien je te laisse le plaisir d'annoncer à ces « certains » que leur bureau est tout aussi adéquat. **JW**

Et bien plus discret... **JW**

Et tant qu'on y est, tu pourras aussi dire à cette chère Donovan que son bureau est un peu bancal, c'est gênant quand on s'y appuis dessus. **JW**

Dieu John, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? **GL**

Tout dépend de ce que tu imagines. **JW**

Je préférerais ne rien imaginer justement. **GL**

Et certainement pas vous deux en train de... **GL**

Je te signale que si je ne t'avais rien dis, tu ne l'aurais pas su. **JW**

Tu veux quoi ? Des remerciements peut-être ? **GL**

De la reconnaissance suffira. Pour avoir épargner TON bureau. **JW**

J'ai dû recourir à du chantage avec Sherlock. **JW**

Tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai subi... **JW**

Encore une fois, je préfère ne pas savoir. **GL**

Dieu... Je pense que je commence à regretter la période où tu étais dans le déni pendant que Sherlock râlait dans son coin... **GL**

Vraiment ? **JW**

Et que fais-tu du « Et ben c'est pas trop tôt les gars, j'étais à deux doigts de vous enfermer dans mon bureau » ? **JW**

Seigneur... Heureusement je ne l'ai pas fait... **GL**

De toute façon c'est votre faute, Sherlock n'aime pas être interrompu quand il est sur ses scènes de crime. **JW**

Notre faute ? Il est censé examiner des corps, pas faire... autre chose ! **GL**

Et il s'agit de MES scènes de crime. **GL**

C'est ce qu'il fait. **JW**

Examiner des corps morts, John. MES victimes. **GL**

Et bien peut être que si tu l'appelais moins souvent pour TES enquêtes, nous aurions plus de temps libre pour NOS moments privés. **JW**

Ose dire que Sherlock appelle plus souvent que tu ne l'appelles, et je te jure qu'à la prochaine enquête tu pourras nous coffrer tous les deux pour atteinte à la pudeur. **JW**

Et dévastation d'un bureau d'inspecteur de police. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... **JW**

Alors ? **JW**

Et si on se contentait de changer de sujet, hein ? Tu te souviens de mon premier message ? **GL**

En considérant le fait que tu me l'as envoyé il n'y a pas 10 minutes, oui je m'en souviens. **JW**

Je croirais entendre Sherlock... **GL**

Absurde. Des mots écrits ne peuvent pas émettre de son, il est donc scientifiquement impossible que tu entendes quoi-que-ce-soit. JW

Ça, c'est du Sherlock. **JW**

Probablement ce qu'il aurait répondu, en effet. **GL**

En parlant de lui et pour en revenir à notre discussion, il me semble que des félicitations sont de mises, non ? **GL**

Des félicitations ? Pour avoir découvert que Sherlock était un idiot ? **JW**

Pourquoi pas, mais non... Pour votre mariage à venir. **GL**

Et oui, vieux, je suis au courant. **GL**

Tu sais quoi, je vais être gentil. Je vais tenter d'oublier le fait que tu t'es clairement foutu de ma gueule depuis le début. **JW**

Tu t'es pas gêné pour en faire de même, il me semble. **GL**

Donc... Sherlock t'en a parlé ? **JW**

Sherlock ? Non, certainement pas lui. Mais le message de ta sœur ne laissait pas grande place au doute. **GL**

Sherlock t'a montré le texto d'Harry ? **JW**

Le pauvre semblait plongé dans une si grande perplexité quand je suis arrivé, je lui ai juste proposé mon aide. **GL**

Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'a strictement rien compris. **GL**

C'est de Sherlock que nous parlons. Sherlock comprend toujours tout. **JW**

Nous parlons de quelqu'un qui ignorait que la Terre tourne autour du soleil. **GL**

Je suppose que son esprit est bien trop candide pour ce genre de chose. **GL**

Sherlock ? Candide ? **JW**

Stop John. Tu m'as parfaitement compris. **GL**

Il ne se doute vraiment de rien ? **JW**

Il ne s'en préoccupe même plus. **GL**

Vraiment ? **JW**

John, je peux te l'assurer, te le jurer sur ce que tu veux, . !Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai assez de bon sens pour savoir ce qui doit, et ne doit pas être dit. **GL**

Et ça, ça ne me regardait vraiment pas. **GL**

Et puis... savoir que je sais quelque chose qu'il ignore est bien plus jouissif ! **GL**

Attention Greg, ton mauvais côté ressort. Pense à ta réputation. On pourrait parler. **JW**

Je me fiche des commérages. **GL**

Sherlock doit déteindre sur toi. **JW**

J'espère bien que non. **GL**

Anderson et Donovan ne s'en remettraient jamais**. GL**

Je ne vois pas où est le problème. **JW**

Leur esprit est aussi vide que mon compte en banque. **JW**

Qui déteint sur qui maintenant, hein ? **GL**

De toute façon, je suis sur que Sherlock se fera une joie de leur annoncer votre mariage. **GL**

Dois-je te rappeler un point important, Sherlock ne sait rien, par conséquent il n'a pas dit oui. **JW**

Dois-je te rappeler un point important, Sherlock est fou de toi, par conséquent il ne peut dire que oui. **GL**

Il est clairement opposé à l'idée du mariage, il trouve ça sans intérêt. **JW**

Tu étais hétéro, et pourtant tu as décidé de passer le reste de ta vie avec un gars. **GL**

Tu veux un conseil ? Ne cherche pas la logique, avec lui c'est impossible. **GL**

Je ne veux pas me faire de faux-espoir. **JW**

Ce n'est pas en restant assis dans ce bar à regarder ton verre de whisky que tu vas avancer. **GL**

Comment ? **JW**

Je ne suis peut-être pas un grand détective, mais j'ai été marié. **GL**

Courage vieux. Bouge tes fesses de ce siège et cours le rejoindre à Baker Street. Il semblerait qu'il ait résolu l'affaire, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder ici. **GL**

Merci Greg. **JW**

De rien. **GL**

Et John ? **GL**

Oui ? **JW**

Tu es complètement fou. **GL**

Je le pense aussi. **JW**

John ? **GL**

Hum ? **JW**

Toutes mes félicitations. **GL**

Merci. **JW**

Greg ? **JW**

Pas encore partit ? **GL**

Taxi, bien mieux que la course. **JW**

Bonne idée. Problème ? **GL**

Non, en fait je voulais juste savoir, t'es assis sur le canapé là ? **JW**

Oui, pourquoi ? **GL**

Oh non, comme ça... **JW**

Je voulais juste t'avertir que vu que nos deux lits étant sujets à des expériences, c'est sur lui que nous passons nos nuits. **JW**

Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ;) **JW**

**Voilà la charmante phrase qui clos ce chapitre ! Désolé pour ceux qui attendais le face à face Sherlock/John, mais je vous promet qu'il aura lieu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres. Et en le relisant, je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment fait passer John pour un énorme pervers... certainement à la hauteur du Sherlock du premier chapitre...**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie tous de me suivre et de me commenter, j'apprécie énormément ! Si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, hein ? **

**Je pense faire apparaître Mycroft dans le chapitre suivant, mais j'ai encore des doutes...**

**Encore merci à vous !**

**Seirarah**


End file.
